Young Justice Drabbles
by kellirobinlover
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles about Young Justice. Read. It's epic. Chapter 9: Impulse, This Ends Now. (Just read to find out what that means. I can't really elaborate.) Not sure if that falls under the angst category. Chapter 10: Jeez, it's obviously research guys. Humor.
1. Aardvark

"So... what is it called again?"

"An aardvark."

"Aardvark?"

"Yep."

Conner stared at the younger boy, confusion clearly written across his face. Why M'Gann wanted to go to the zoo, he would never know. It was just a place where people trapped animals in small cages and cleaned up after them and fed them just so other people could see them. It was really quite stupid.

He knew that there were animals like cheetahs, monkeys (he _hates _monkeys), and bears, but an aardvark? Unheard of. "So why does it eat ants?"

"Because, thats it's food source." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"Why would it eat ants?"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's disgusting and never would anyone in their right mind do that."

"Have you ever _acutally _tried eating an ant?"

Conner's eyes widened at that. Why would he? More importantly, why should he? "Have you?" He asked incredulously.

"Maaaaybe." Robin replied.

He would never understand humans. Ever. 


	2. Abandon

For most of Artemis's life, she had to deal with the burden of abandonment. First, her dad trains her and her sister from a very young age to be ruthless assassins; effectively stealing her innocence. He was bound to get caught from one point or another, but when he does, it's just her, Jade, and her mom. Scratch that: her, her _psychotically violent _sister, and crippled mother. Doesn't sound so fun now, does it? But wait, it gets worse.

Jade decides she wants to be "independent". Stinking brat. So then, you see, Sportsmaster breaks out of jail (killing about 20 or so guards while doing so), and brings her to the League of Shadows. Great. Just great.

While there, she is taught to kill people on a daily basis. It sickens her. How could someone be so cruel, yet still claim that this is for "a bigger cause". Yeah, a cause to kill everyone that ticks you off.

The worst thing about the League of Shadows? The expectations. One mistake, and you'll be going through vigorous training for the next year and will get beat up for one single mistake. It's absolutely stupid. Why would you do that? No one is perfect.

Eventually, Artemis was able to get out of that hell-hole. And thank goodness she did... chances are that she would be dead by now if she didn't. And the greatest part about getting away? Being with her friends; nevermind. Just the sheer joy of just _having _friends. Luckily, Green Arrow had found her and brought her to the Justice League. And they actually trusted her. Her, an ex-assassin.

The League allowed her to join a covert team that called themselves Young Justice. There were 5 other members on the team. Aqualad, the leader. Miss Martian, the telepath. Superboy, the strong one. Kid Idiot, the annoying one, and Robin. The experienced yet very young one. Finally, she is the last member. Over at the Shadows, she is a nobody. But here, she has made a name for herself. Artemis.

Yes, it may not be very clever, considering its her civilian name. But it'll have to do for now.

Knowing her luck though, the team was bound to find out her past someday. That day will be the day that they turn against her, abandon her. Then she'll be all alone.


	3. Abide

Below is a list of guidelines that must be met in order to survive in Mount Justice. Failure to abide by any of these rules can and will result in a much deserved punch to the face:

1. Some conversational topics are not suitable at Mount Justice, like: how Robin sounds a lot like Jesse McCartney, Superman, circuses, The Little Mermaid, and Rapunzel.

2. No killing. No matter how annoying the Injustice League is.

3. Just because you have super speed coughWallycough, does not mean that you should try to text with super speed. (uNels ou wnat ot recreve ai msage ike htis.)

4. During missions, you should not play Marco Polo.

5. Or Scrabble.

6. Or hide and seek (That means you Robin.)

7. When a villain is working on your side then suddenly betrays you, don't ask why. (Cause seriously Kaldur? He's a villain. What were you expecting?)

8. No matter how much we all want to, killing Wally is not the answer. (Torchering him is.)

9. Getting your catchphrase from a television sitcom isn't cool. It's pretty dang annoying.

10. Don't pull pranks on Batman because he will find out and send Robin to play pranks on you.


	4. Abnormal

If anything, the team of Young Justice is pretty... abnormal. Think about it: 6 friends that join together to follow in the footsteps of their mentors to fight evil. 4 of which have superpowers. Plus, they don't seem to have that much in common. Except for one thing: a dark past and/or present.

Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad: The son of Black Manta.

Artemis C./Artemis.: The daughter of Sportsmaster and the sister to Cheshire, she used to be an assassin.

Wally W./Kid Flash: His dad didn't want him, his mom didn't care, and now he lives with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.

Conner/Superboy: Grew up in a lab, is the clone of Superman, and Superman doesn't want him.

M'gann M./Miss Martian: Secretly hiding the fact that she is a white martian; NOT green.

Dick G./Robin: At the age of 8, he saw his parents fall to their deaths, became a vigilante at age 9, and has an adopted father who is always at parties.

They may all have dark pasts, but without them then they never would have come to be superheroes. The fact that they all have something _abnormal _about them is the glue that keeps the team from falling apart.


	5. One and the Same

Robin and Dick Grayson are two entirely different people. Robin is considered a hero, defender of Gotham, respected teammate. Dick Grayson is orphaned circus child turned Bruce Wayne's ward.

Robin doesn't get scared. He doesn't get C's in PE class. But Dick Grayson does. Dick Grayson is also a creepy freshman who goes around taking pictures of random people. He is somewhat of a stalker, but so is Robin.

They both hide their true identities and what they are really like. Young Justice doesn't know who the boy behind the mask is, and Dick's fellow peers don't realize that he is the Boy Wonder.

When someone asks you; Who is Robin? You don't say,"A boy that runs around at night in colorful spandex." You say," A hero."

When a person asks you; Who is Dick Grayson? It is much more complicated than that. So many more answers.

"A nerd."

"Head of the mathletes."

"Oh, you mean circus boy?"

"Spoiled brat."

It's so funny how they are two completely different people, yet they are one and the same.


	6. Two Sides to a Coin

There are two sides to every coin; a 50/50 chance. It could be heads or tails. A coin can decide what movie to watch, what side you are defending first in soccer, or just lose you $5 to a stupid bet. In this case, its life or death.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the coin was flung up into the air, and he began to wonder when it would finally come down. It seemed suspended in mid-air, taunting him endlessly. The small piece of metal then started to plummet towards the mad-man's hand, ready to decide his fate. Robin instantly regretted his wishing for it to just be over with, because he was now wishing he had more time.

And as it finally fell into Two-Face's hand... it was heads. BANG. And he fell to the ground. "DANG IT! THIS GAME IS RIGGED!" screamed a very frustrated Robin.

"You're just upset that you didn't win." Wally said, a very smug look on his face.

Robin seriously wished he could punch it off. "Can it! Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Okay drama queen."

With that, a very mad Robin and a very victorious Wally left the main room of Mount Justice, leaving behind only a Batman video game.


	7. Drink It

**Okay, so I recently got a review and someone wanted a Zatanna vignette. Personally, I hate Zatanna. SO... this is really a one time thing unless I get a really good Zatanna idea. And also, to KTrevo, I haven't forgotten about your request, I just can't think of anything as of now for that but as soon as I think of something I'll make sure to get it on paper! **

**Oh, and this is based off a prompt I saw.**

It was a quiet afternoon at Mount Justice, and when Zatanna arrived the place seemed to be empty. _Perfect _she thought. She had been aching to try out this new potion she had found in one of her magic books and now she could do it in a quiet enviroment.

"Let's see..." she mumbled to herself.

She quietly began to count off the ingredients she needed. They were all there! Zatanna started to mix the strange concoctions together and they started to form a horrible aroma. Then she realized something... She mixed them wrong. Uggh.

"Great, just great. I'll clean up my mess later."

10 Minutes Later

Robin and Wally entered the cave, laughing. That was by far the best prank they have ever pulled. And the look on that guy's face? Priceless!

They instantly stopped laughing when a smell practically assaulted their noses. "Eww! What is that?" Wally whined.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out."

"What do you mean?"

Robin gestured his hand towards a mess on the kitchen island: spilled liquids, random piece of who-knows-what everywhere, and a cup of something. They didn't know what it was, but it was definetly the source of the smell.

The two boys stared down into the bubbly remnants of some experiment that must have taken place. "I dare you to drink it." Wally said, a devious glint lingering in his eye.


	8. Just Ignore That

**OKAY! So, I decided to write another mini story! Just so you know, the italics will be text messages. And in case you don't realize it, this is Wally texting Robin. The format for this was really weird, so don't judge where I indent.**

"Where is Robin?" Kaldur asked the team.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"I have some important information to discuss with him."

"Want me to text him?"

"That would be most helpful, thank you."

_hey rob where r u_

_bro kaldur needs to talk_

_im serious._

_dont make me use my caps lock._

_i hate you._

_WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU._

"Has Robin replied yet Wally?"

"No."

_IF YOU DON'T GET TO THE MOUNTAIN RIGHT NOW I'LL FUCKING KILL U._

_I'M SERIOUS!_

_DON'T TEST ME._

_IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN TEN SECONDS I'LL FUCKING RUN TO YOUR HOUSE, TXT EVRY1 U KNOW UR BABY PICS, THROW AWAY ALL UR SCHOOL UNIFORMS, AND-_

"Why is his reply taking such a long time Wally?"

" LEAVE ME ALONE."

-_KISS UR GRLFRIEND. GET OVER HERE._

Right as he sent that last text, Robin walked out of the bathroom. "I heard yelling, what'd I miss?"

_ignore that last txt._

**Inspired by a friend of mine who texted me something similar while I was in the bathroom. She said:  
>Hey.<br>Fine then. I guess I shall just go cry in a corner *le cries in corner*  
>*le sob*<br>*le dies***_  
><em>**You don't care that im dead D:  
>I WILL HAUNT YOUUU<br>AND HACK INTO YOU FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND DELETE IT! THEN I WILL DELETE ALL YOUR NERD PICTURES OF ROBIN AND STUFF ON YOUR IPOD. AND THEN I WILL THROW ALL YOUR CLOTHES AWAY. AND REPLACE THEM WITH... GIRLY AND PREPPY CLOTHES!**


	9. This Ends Now

I put all the pieces together, quite literally. Sitting back on my heels, donned in my green jacket and ripped jeans. Dust lightly brushed onto my knees and the ash raining down stood out against my bright hair color.

"You know they'll be getting here soon, right?" Nathaniel questioned from a few feet away.

"Yeah."

He handed me the next part. "And you remember all the information?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"_Yes_."

27 Minutes Later

"How's it coming?" Nathaniel asked as he walked up behind the boy, his shoes crunching rocks underneath them.

"Almost finished."

"Wish I could go along."

Bart looked back as he focused a red dial. "Sorry, only seats one."

"You do understand the trip to the past will fry the circuitry, _this_, is a one way ticket." He stated, voice emotionless as ever.

Bart stopped his work for a second to motion a finger back in his direction. "Does _this _look like a future worth returning to?"

After finishing the last of the details to the machine, he sat back on his heels even more. His arms fell to his sides. "Well, better get in _character_." he said, a pained emphasis added to the last word.

"Neutron." Bart nodded to the older man as he sped around, getting dressed in uniform.

Said man stepped forward with one arm out. "Please, don't call me that. I was Neutron for too many years," he bowed his head,"caused too much destruction."

Bart sped forward and stopped right before him. Nathaniel placed a blue capsule in the boy's outstretched hand as he talked. "Curing me, and saving Flash. You know, that's only the beginning."

Simple instructions. Not a simple job. "I know Nathaniel. Big mission, lots to do. Better get to it."

He lifted up the same hand and pulled down his yellow goggles as he started to turn around. Then Bart proceeded to sit down in the time machine and activate it. There was a large flash of light and then he was gone.

_This ends now._

**Okay, so I just wanted to write something about Impulse and the song **_**It Ends Tonight **_**by The All American Rejects seemed to fit his story. Just go listen to it and you'll see what I mean.  
>I'm not really happy with how this turned out as it pretty much is just a written version of the flashback (or flashfoward, I guess) in Bloodlines. But I loved that scene.<br>And before I waste your time, let me just point something out: I was not exaggerating with the "Time to get in character" thing. He really did sigh and say it like it hurt. So apparently Bart isn't all that happy. This makes me sad. Reviews?**


	10. It's Obviously Research

_Ah yeah, this is my jam. _he thought as he pranced around, his cape moving from side to side behind him. Sometimes he worried that someone below would hear his loud footsteps, but then he remembered that the whole house was to be empty for the next hour.

Jumping on the bed, he placed his mask on his head while snapping massive hands wildly. Feet danced to the rhythm, voice matched the lyrics, and his eyes were closed as he rang out the words.

_"If I knew back then, what I know now. If I understood the what, when, why and how! Now it's clear to me what I should have done, but in hindsight its all 20/20! 20/20 vision!" _

His significantly deeper voice clashed with George Benson's, and all in all it wasn't as pretty as it could have been. But it was _his _private time and he would spend it the way _he _wanted to. If that meant bad singing, people would just have to deal with it. If anyone finds out, that is.

The whole party came to an end after the second chorus when the man turned around once hearing someone clear their throat at the threshold of the door. "Uh... Bruce? What's going on here?" a 15 year old Dick inquired.

Bruce looked from side to side nervously and casually stepped off the top of his king size mattress while smooth jazz still echoed in the background. He took off his cowl. "The fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

The older of the two pushed his way out of the room and muttered,"Research, _obviously_."

**So, if any of you have been following the Father Son Theory, my crack!headcanon is that Bruce is obsessed with smooth jazz. So I found a reason to incorporate that into something else (hopefully there are some George Benson fans out there to enjoy this). If you haven't read Father Son Theory yet, I hope you will. :) Reviews?**_  
><em>


End file.
